Makuta Teridax (The Gate)
Teridax, the Makuta of Metru Nui, was the leader of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Though he is usually seen as having died millennia ago in Bionicle RPGs, he appeared for the first season of The Gate, having been ressurected by the magical link to the spirit-world known as the Gate. Upon his release from the Gate, Makuta was weak, a shadow of his former self (pardon the pun). But he was able to possess living vessels, and he found one: Umbra, the Wanderer of Light, an ideal form because of Umbra's ability to walk into the Gate unharmed. This new Makuta then used the power source on Chronark Nui to multiply his power tenfold, allowing him to dominate the other and retake control of the Brotherhood. He instantly began his new plans for domination, forgoing the underlying plan of treachery and stealth for an all-out attack on the world's major cities, one by one taking control until all bowed before him. By fusing Rahkshi to Toa, he was able to create an army of super-warriors, soon making more and more discoveries as he delved farther into his experiments, bringing in the Age of the Hybrid. Consisting of one of more sentient beings and two different species, these loyal hounds of the Brotherhood won them their first and more known victory: The conquer of Chronark Nui, a once tropical land haled by scholars as the foot-print of Gods, the Brotherhood soon set base upon the holy land and corrupted it to their needs. Among other lands conquered by the Brotherhood were Sessen, a volcanic, Zyglak-ridden wasteland, one that would be the Dark Lord's resting corridors and palace, and several southern islands used for the more secretive designs. Finally, Teridax mustered enough strength and man-power to unleash a full-throttle assault on Mata Nui, and in turn, Metru Nui. Although able to conquer the island of Mata-Nui, he could not break through the shields that protected the City of Legends. When Metru Nui retaliated with the aid of his failed experiments, he countered with a massive defense force at his palace on Sessen. Despite his bets efforts, however, he was inevitably assassinated by the Makuta-Toa Hybrid Zenn, who died in the conflict. Personality Teridax was much the same way mentally as he is in the official storyline: a shrewd, immensely knowledgeable schemer, with strong powers to boot. He always had a dangerous plan in action, and an equally dangerous plan up his sleeve as a contingency. If anything, Teridax was more knowledgeable still in the "Gate" storyline, given his long stay in the Gate and the secrets he has learned about the strange device. However, this same advantage presented a tempting weakness: given his long absence from the Bionicle universe, Teridax was woefully ignorant of how his old home had changed. He didn't know, for example, the true threat that the Toa Savia and Zenn posed, causing him to fatally underestimate his foes. Additionally, Teridax didn't know (or was at least inadequately prepared) for the rebellionousness that had spread amongst his generals, which contributed to the fragmentation of the Brotherhood following Teridax's death. Makuta Generals Category:Makuta Generals (The Gate)